


In the Closet

by Voltsliart



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltsliart/pseuds/Voltsliart
Summary: Ash在英二的暗房里四处窥探，而英二发现了他在那儿，此时，近在咫尺的距离即刻令两人手足无措。In the ClosetAngela著2006年10月30日
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 8





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322246) by [Angela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela/pseuds/Angela). 



我肯定还是听见了些许流水声。放在从前，我绝不会放过这种细节，然而我的感官似乎因为自鸣得意而迟钝起来。水龙头都关了我才注意到。水声吵得我心烦，但并未引起充分警惕，我知道太放任自己掉以轻心了，但也无计可施。  
“我去冲澡了啊。”英二说着从厨房走进来。他在牛仔裤上抹抹手，我注意到褪色丹宁布上留下了湿手印。  
我一瞥时钟，竟然已经过去二十分钟了。“碗是你自己洗的？”我问，并在书里夹了张纸，把它放在沙发扶手上。“我本来打算帮你洗的。”  
他扮了个苦相。“我叫你了，但你在看书，没听见。”他皱眉说，但并没生气。“这是在无视我吗？”  
“就当是在惩罚你把晚餐做成那个鬼样子吧。”我戏弄道。他给我做了道什么鱼汤，我都要以为能在那混浊的汤底下发现点活物了。我虽然尽职尽责地把汤灌下了肚，但深表怀疑，这东西在美国够格叫食物吗。  
英二看起来火了。“那明天你做饭吧。”他随口一说，转身气哼哼地阔步朝卧室走去。  
我暗笑着瞧着他走过，知道等冲完澡他气就消了。我们的友情已经形成了这种模式，调侃式地加以蔑视，而后又彼此谅解。从那间冒牌精神健康中心回来后，多数晚上我都待在家里，这确实产生了奇效。自从我回家，我们还一次架都没吵过。  
但是那天晚上我心里有股冲动，如果让英二发现就麻烦了。我等待着浴室喷头猛烈的洪流变为轻柔的细流。一确定他不会马上出来，我便匆匆进了办公室。除了我和英二，谁也不来这里。它对我们两人来说都有些圣域的意思，对我而言，是因为这里放着我珍贵的电脑，对英二而言，是因为他把壁橱/衣物间改造成了暗室。  
我们搬来后，他立刻就要走了这个地方，不让任何人在这里挂衣服放鞋子或行一般的壁橱之用。要放穿过的衣服也不行，不过我也无所谓。如果他想当臭袜子和内衣的指定管理人，也没什么不可以。  
英二用黑色的建筑用纸盖住唯一的小窗，又从玄关拖来一张桌子，如果我没看错，那是件精美的爱德华风格手工家具，不过英二显然对古董毫无敬意，还在桌上放了贴有手写标签的塑料浅盆。我看不懂那些标签，上面写的是汉字，但估计是“显影液”“定影液”“漂洗剂”之类的。他牵了两排横跨天花板的晾衣绳，用没夹东西的夹子标记位置。“这样方便看一次能洗多少照片。”我问起时，他这样解释道。他把顶灯的白光灯泡换成了红光的，在灯绳上挂了个塑料卡通人物。很快，房间里小水池四周的台面上杂乱地堆起了什么投影仪和半空的化学药剂罐，散发着刺鼻的味道。  
他给我展示过一次这间暗室，并没意识到我提起这事只是闲聊。我根本都没走进去，这个步入式衣橱起初还显得很宽敞，但在堆上所有东西后就只能容下他自己和一位来客了，如果英二在干活，那么客人就只能一动不动地贴墙而立。他在讲解如何将胶卷冲洗为闪着光泽的黑白照片时，我根本心不在焉，满脑子都是我的计划，被敌手搅得心神不宁。我只是任由他长篇大论，让他知道我还没有把他忘在一边，尽管其实是快忘了。  
英二肯定注意到了我漫不经心，再没让我进去过那间暗室。我走到近旁时，他总是从里面坚决地关上门，或者是在出来时随意地把门踢上。我试着又问起过整个冲洗流程，但他称我“太忙了，又不会真去洗照片”，没必要费心了解细节。自此之后暗室就成了禁地，但在其他房间我们仍亲密如故。  
这引起了我的好奇心。  
确认他不会匆匆洗完查看新照片的干燥状况后，我开门溜了进去。我在前方的黑暗中摸索着，寻找开灯的灯绳。手忙脚乱之时，那个塑料玩具打中了我的脑门，但总算开了灯。这小小的房间突然沐浴在暖红色的光芒之中。我眨了眨眼，古怪的光线下，这地方恍如异世。  
这个空间之中，几张面孔正盯着我，我恍了下神才意识到是英二挂在晾衣绳上的照片。又过了一会，我才认出上面的人是我帮派的成员。都是些随意的人像照，多是一次入镜两三人，我感到非同寻常，他们面对镜头的那股快乐劲儿，我好像从没见过。距离最近的一张照片上，Alex和他的小表亲正朝我微笑着，两人都显得小了好几岁。另一张照片里，Bones“漏齿”而笑，他手拿苹果，证实着他可悲的失败，没能把光亮的果皮啃干净。  
照片里仿佛是个平行宇宙，我过了好一阵才缓过神来。在我的世界里，这些人都是些久经世故的狠角色，连开个讽刺玩笑都兴致缺缺，更不要提对着摄影师喜笑颜开了。真不知道英二是怎样办到的，想必是他说了什么他们才放松至此。他的魔力似乎能在每个人身上发挥效力。我并不是特例。  
靠近长绳末尾处，我发现了一张自己的照片。我惊叹地把它从夹子上取下来。我不记得他拍过这张，照片上的我正缩在沙发上看小说，扬眉朝他得意地笑着。不知他说了什么引得我露出这副表情。我没看过多少自己的照片，但总觉得自己的眼睛可不是看谁都这样亮闪闪的。  
我对英二的反应独一无二。好几个月过去了，他时时刻刻在我身边转来转去，我却没有感到烦心。有他在，我已经习以为常。我期待他在。我需要他在。我近来发现，我采取的每一次行动，复仇过程的每一步计划，都会先考虑可能对英二造成何种影响，然后这些计划才会成型。我甚至在见马克斯时特意避开伊部，这样就不必想起逐渐迫近又无可避免的现实：我的生活将只得继续，他却不在场了。  
总有一天，伊部是要带他回家的。除此之外，没有什么事更能让我心情急转直下。我活到现在还从没这么嫉妒过谁。  
我审视手中的照片，莫名其妙地生出一股自豪感来，它可真棒。英二的构图完美无瑕，光线为所有物体蒙上了一层柔软而近乎发亮的效果，沙发，茶几，甚至是我的书页都闪着光。我显得幸福极了。我感到心口抽紧，若能回到从前，真想把这样的照片寄给格里芬。他总能看穿我在信里强颜欢笑，我想给他看看，有时候我也能笑得发自真心。  
我正想着，寄照片已经再无可能，这时门开了。

一开始，光线刺得我睁不开眼。他的身影出现在明亮的门前。灿烂的阳光透过他身后没有遮起的窗照耀着，他周身就像环绕着炫目的光环。我屏住呼吸眯起眼，好看清楚。  
我都没有注意到淋浴器关了。  
“你怎么在这？”他的声音发哑，透着惊讶。  
我不知如何应答。毕竟变态的好奇心又不会让英二对我心生好感。我耸耸肩，意识到照片还在手里。感觉像是偷东西干坏事时被抓个现行。  
他关上门，我的眼睛再次适应了一下红灯怪异的光线。他浑身湿漉漉的。这么说还不到位。他简直是水里捞出的。只穿着牛仔裤，身上闪着水光。头发贴在头上，一股一股的水流向肩颈。他匆忙地赶来这里，赶到这个幽闭的小房间，完全忽略了整个浴后擦干的步骤。我纳闷其中原因。我移不开视线。  
“我以为你还在洗澡。”我说。话一出口似乎越描越黑，好像我是故意伺机闯入他的圣域似的。虽然事实也的确就是这样。  
“我以为把东西忘在漂洗液里了。”他解释道，他看了看空液体槽，不解地蹙起眉。“但你在怎么在这？”他把照片从我并未施力抢夺的手指间抽了出来，“这地方你又不感兴趣。”  
他转过身，把我的照片放在洗衣机上一叠其他照片正中。一刻间，我舍不得起那张照片来，不知要翻多久才能再找出来。但随即我看了一眼他肌肉结实的背部曲线，看着他颀长的脊骨没入牛仔裤的裤腰里。我突然口干舌燥，没法集中精神关注他可能生我气了。并且理由充分。“我感兴趣。”我憋出了这句话。  
他轻声咋舌，显然并不相信。  
“真的。”我抗议着朝他向前走了几步，又快后悔了。在这样封闭的环境里，他皮肤上肥皂的气味让人头晕目眩。  
他看着我，怀疑地抿起嘴。“我这儿没有帝诺老爹走狗（henchmen）的清楚照片。”他告诫道。我心里闪过一丝好奇，他从哪儿学的“走狗”这词。我不在的时候他大概看了好多电视节目吧。  
我摇头。“那无所谓。”我赶忙解释，“这些，”我的手挥过悬在我们头顶的人像画廊。“这些照片太棒了。伊部当你的助手才对。”这些话像龙头里的水似的从我口中倾泻而出，我语调中饱含崇拜的热情，简直不像我说的。但都是真心的。我觉得他很了不起。  
英二笑了，夸赞消减了他的疑心。“伊部桑听见要不高兴了。”他否认，“这些都不是什么大不了的照片。”他说，几乎像在道歉。“伙计们—请我给他们拍照。我也喜欢拍他们。不过伊部桑肯定能挑出问题，要我继续努力。”  
我摇摇头。“你是最努力的。”我说，我喉咙发紧，声音柔和得不太自然。我言辞间的流露的感情让自己吃了一惊，我本不想这样诚实的，感到不太自在。  
英二脸红了。即使是在红灯昏暗的光线下，我仍能看出他面颊上泛起红晕。“你这么说是因为你白天都在睡觉，没看到我在电视前泡着。”他抬手摘起夹着的照片来。  
我想帮忙，从他身边伸出手却不小心碰到他的手肘。照片飘落在地。我蹲下身抢先开始捡。“是我不小心。对不起。”实际上，我乐得能去捡照片。在这狭小的房间里，我太过介意他的身体，与我仅有咫尺之遥。他散发着植物洗发水的清香，我狂乱地想象着他站在热水下，把手插进缕缕头发间清洗的画面。  
然而这正是我不许自己去想的东西。我的大脑骚动着，传递着种种信息：潮湿，皮肤，红光下快速粗暴的性，就连看英二都很费力。“对不起。”我再次道歉，却并不知道这次是为什么。  
“没关系。”英二回答，他的声音陌生而遥远。我抬头瞥了一眼，他眼神怪异地看着我，他对上了我的注视，跪在我旁边，捡起我还没捡的照片。活到今天，我是第一次注意到男性前臂收拢进腕部的形态极富美感，我闭上眼睛。我实在控制不了。我得彻底叫停这个念头。这种挣扎并非新事，过去英二说话做事是有过让我兴趣盎然的时候，但我总有办法能平静下来。  
我不是不想和英二做，显然这个想法已经在我的脑海里深深扎根了，但我不愿自己抱有这种意愿。这想法哪里不明智，我能举出起码十几条理由。我虽然保证过不会送他回日本，但也明白他不可能永远留在这里。他总有一天要离我而去。也许这一天已经为时不远。如果我们把事情捅破，表白彼此心意，用言语，用行动表达感情，道别岂不难上加难？最重要的是，我很肯定英二还是处子。绝对要慎重对待。  
我意识到仍在自我欺骗，于是闭上了眼睛。就好像我们之间仍然相安无事。  
“你没法自拍，真可惜。”我总算说出句话，努力把声音放轻松。我希望照片的话题能够转移我的注意力，不再去琢磨我想对英二做的事情。我一直想对英二做的事情。“伊部说你其实很上相。估计你的照片一定好看。”我竭力强迫自己相信：我很放松，我冒险看了他一眼。  
他还是望着我，脸上还是那副怪异的表情。他脸红了。“有，有个办法。”他结结巴巴地说，“但我又不需要自拍照。我照照镜子不就行了。”  
我一直想要英二的照片。在一切——一切事情尘埃落定之后用以珍藏。“重要的不是用来看你自己。”我反对道，“是要留念，这样就不会忘记和朋友共度的那段时光。”14岁时，Nadia给我和Shorter拍过一张照片。很长一段时间，这都是我最心爱的东西，结果帝诺的一个女佣没检查口袋就把衣服洗了。我希望和英二拥有一件这样的东西。一件生活糟透的时候，看了会舒服点的东西。  
英二看起来不太肯定。“那只有我的照片不管用。”他慢慢地说，“应该拍同时有我们两个的照片才行，不过如果你不想拍，”他马上补道，“那也没事。我没有照片也能记清楚。对于你的记忆都很珍贵。”  
我的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。英二总是时不时地太过诚实，让我反倒觉得自己不够真诚。“所以我们更应该拍个照。”我坚持道，我递给他那叠照片的手在发颤。“保持我们……珍贵的记忆清清楚楚。”他猛地深吸一口气，叹息着吐出，气息几乎触到了我的脸。我知道我们互相都有感觉。  
“在哪拍？”他问。  
Alex待会要带几个弟兄来开战略会议，而我最不希望发生的事情就是被他们打断。我不知道能否向帮派成员解释清楚，我们正在留存一份回忆，此时此刻，这短暂的拍照时间比打败帝诺或是找到香蕉鱼更重要。此外，如果Alex打断，我们可能就再没有机会了。不过大家都知道暗房是禁地，他们从来不到这里找我。“这里不错。”我建议，“没那么暗，对吗？”  
“我可以用闪光灯，但效果不太好。”英二犹豫地解释，“看起来就像购物中心快照亭拍的一样。”  
“我喜欢快照亭。”实际上我从来没用过，在英二出现开始拿着相机到处晃之前，我往往把照相和黄片联系到一起，不过以前有几个弟兄在照片机前泡了一下午，带了拍的照片回来。看起来还挺有趣。即使照片拍出来很糟，以后这也仍是值得回味的、与英二共度的一天。虽然这话让我大声说来或许显得老套，但这些和他共处的偷闲时光对我来说弥足珍贵。  
英二费力地调整着僵硬的三脚架，我从他身边走过去。“这面墙做背景行吗？”我问道，在吹风机下面翻找着衬布或是毯子。“我可以找个帘子什么的挂上。”他从架子上拿过相机时，我正从一团乱糟糟的寝具里拉出一块灰色衬布，我碰到了他。他朝空的三脚架趔趄过去，架子倒在地上。  
“你想怎么都行。”他责备道，“就是别再乱动了！”我又从他身边缩着身子过去，他打了我一下。“这里不够地方跑来跑去。”  
我尽可能不做大动作，总算把衬布挂到了晾衣绳上。英二从角落拿来一只凳子摆到衬布前。“过来。”他喊道。我照办，努力憋笑，他支使我做这做那，有时候真可爱。他坐上凳子，揪着我的T恤衫袖子，把我拽到他看来得当的位置。接着又跑回相机前查看取景器。  
“等一下！”我突然说，“我们这样不搭配。”英二身上总算干了，但还是没穿上衣。他的皮肤看起来好极了。我脱下自己的T恤，扔到门边的地上。“现在好多了，继续吧。”  
英二脸红了。“这又不要紧。”他轻声反对。  
“当然重要了。”我希望他洗照片时不会不好意思。而且，这关能过，就再没什么过不去的煎熬了。我已经处于癫狂心态，足以接受肌肤相贴的折磨。  
他按下一个按钮，相机上的红灯闪起来。英二赶快回到原位。他的肩膀顶着我的胳膊，我马上后悔做出了脱衣这个草率决定。他的皮肤发烫，也让我燥热起来。燥热难耐。  
相机的闪光灯亮了，我很肯定自己看起来一副色域熏心的样子，让人不太舒服。“我刚才做了个鬼脸。”我发着牢骚。  
英二露出微笑。“相机会每30秒拍一张，到我关闭为止。”他说，“所以再闪灯时露个笑脸。”  
我用胳膊搭上英二的肩膀。我们曾经无数次像这样站在一起，但都没有赤裸着上身，我没有预想到这其中的不同。通常表达亲爱与友情的放松姿态猛然间显得格外亲密。英二双肩肌肉绷紧，我感到他的脊椎僵住了。我胳膊上的每一条神经都活了起来，或许放手已经太晚了。  
咔嚓。闪光灯照亮了房间，快门开启，又关上。  
“不好。”英二焦躁地抱怨，他挣脱了我的手臂。“也许你站得太近了。”  
“也许是你头发太乱。”我反击。他的头发虽然还湿着，但已经逐渐回到平常蓬松的状态。有些朝四面八方竖着，有些趴着。我用手捋着他湿乎乎的乱发，想把它抚平。他的头发比我想象中要厚，洗发水的香味在我们身边弥漫开来，我蠢兮兮地眨了眨眼。  
“我自己来。”他很不自然地反抗道。他伸手阻止我，脸上现出惊慌的表情。他的手指抓住了我的手腕，我浑身颤抖地意识到，他离我太近了。我们都定住了。  
“英二。”我悄声说，几乎是不情愿地吐字。所有我竭力不去想的事情都涌回了脑海。这样胡闹似的半裸着，待在一片漆黑又再无旁人的壁橱里，我们到底在玩什么危险的把戏？  
他仰头看我，我觉得他也一定感觉到了，他双唇张开，似乎有话要说，却又不发一语。他显得无助，迷乱，正像一面镜子，完全映照出我的一切感受。  
照相机第三次闪光，但这一次，我们都没有动。  
“为什么总是这样？”他小声问。  
“哪样？”我的声音又低又刺耳。虽然我很清楚他的意思，却还是想听他亲口说出，我希望用语言证实这种感觉。用我们能够说出的言语。  
“这种。”英二声音微弱地说，他的手放下我的手腕，滑到膝盖上。他的目光没有离开我的注视。“总是这种……渴望。”  
一声破碎的叹息逃逸而出，我轻抚着他逐渐干燥的发尾。“渴望。”我重复道。这重复不是提问。而是肯定，是将某种东西贴上标签，它日益飞速膨胀，长成庞然大物，我们两个谁也容纳不了。听到英二柔软，带着口音的声音说出这个词更让我感到脆弱。  
闪光灯再次劈开了红色调的黑暗，但这次我几乎没有注意。我的手依然纠缠在英二厚实的头发里，我的手滑向他的脖子，湿发与皮肤相接的地方。我似乎获得了许可，我们共有的感觉似乎赋予了我权利，去做我过去仅仅幻想过的事情。  
他眨了眨眼，向我的掌中倾去。“我从来没这样过。”他说，他眨眼随后闭了一小会，同时支吾地说道。“我从没有这么强烈地……想要。”  
我明白。我们都是男性。都青春年少。我们对欲望再了解不过。但这种感觉不同，它像沉重的海浪一般席卷而来，分崩离析却从不退去。我想表示赞同，想随便说点什么缓和英二羞涩苦恼的表情，可我一句话也说不出。  
“没事的。”我最终这样说道，听来居然像个问句。  
英二点头，他乌黑的睫毛已经向下合上。  
我向前捉住了那两瓣让我着迷许久的嘴唇，喘不上气来。在我的唇下，这两片嘴唇无比的柔软，温顺，我将那好几十条否定的理由全都抛之脑后。他张开嘴，舌头小心翼翼地游移过我的舌头。我能感到他双手颤抖着滑上我的腰部。我抵着他的嘴唇轻声呻吟，这正是我最想要的，英二的手触碰我光裸的皮肤，他的双唇无言地许诺，他将由我所有。  
我用手心按着他的后腰，手指在他磨损的裤腰下摸索。他发出了一声呜咽似的声响。这声音挑动了我。我又试了一次，这一次我用两指向下探，掠过他的臀峰。  
英二向后退去，瞪大了迷乱的双眼看着我。他双颊绯红，口唇潮湿。他仍然坐在凳子边上，张开双腿把我夹在中间。他的手火烫，稳稳放在我腰上的手，将我紧贴上他的身体，我这才注意到他牛仔裤下硬挺的器官顶着我的肚子。我想自己也许会死吧。  
“我做过这样的梦。”他静静地坦言，他的声音与他扳动我的力道对比鲜明。“但我们现在是醒着的吗？”  
这似乎有些超乎现实，恍若梦境。曾经有过很多次，我以为自己败下阵来，以为真的碰触到他，但随即就在我们的卧室里独自醒来，在又一场春梦的苏醒时分倍感空虚。然而这一次，我能在口中品尝到他的味道，感受到他牛仔裤口袋棉布边柔软的触感。他带着英二的气味。“我们醒着。”我确认道，全副身心地希望自己判断正确。  
“那你要保证，Ash。”他喃喃道，把脸埋进了我的脖子，他的嘴巴在我的皮肤上吻下潮湿的斑点。我知道，如果他开口要求，我会给他全世界。“保证你明天不会又不愿意了。”  
怎么可能。我已经花费了太久的时间心理斗争，和我在一起是何种境况，他经验匮乏，一知半解，我却对他抱着这样的感觉，因而自我厌恶。我的一切对于英二而言都是噩耗。他会被我绊住手脚，还要花上很久才能恍然大悟。 然而他现在就在这里，他的手指在我牛仔裤后腰的裤鼻上纠缠，他的嘴巴落在我的喉咙上，锁骨上。要惊叹的太多了，根本没有悔意的余地。“不愿意？”我怀疑地对着他的耳朵小声说，“我整整一年都在渴望你。”  
他的唇间发出一声如释重负的轻叹，温热的气息碰到我的皮肤立刻冷却下来。我怀疑自己是不是太过苛刻伤人了，竟让英二产生这种担忧。我感觉有点难受，似乎我过去待他有不对的地方。我一只手放回他的头发上轻柔地爱抚，手指沿着脖子下滑，划过脊椎的曲线。“对不起。”我轻声说，这几乎只是个念头，即使近在咫尺，依然几不可闻。  
我把他从凳子上拉下来，让我既又惊又喜的是，他没有站起来，而是用双腿缠上了我的胯。我失去了平衡，跌跌撞撞地靠住墙面。凳子翻倒在地，巨浪般翻动的床单被我们压在身下，从晾衣绳上滑落，盖在了我们肩上。  
英二向前扑去，用手扶住墙。“啊对不起！”他大叫。我笑着转了一下身体，把他夹在我和墙之间。我们又接了一次吻，这一次有着稳固的砖块支撑。我膝盖发软，没有东西倚靠不知还能独力站多久。  
这个状态我们保持了许久，我们的双手双唇探索着。这么个亲热法有点怪。我想小孩们一般都这样来，但以前我从没这么做过，我惊奇地发现，光是触摸和接吻感觉就已经十分美妙。英二在我的喉咙和胸口留遍吻痕，他的手不时伸进我的裤子，用轻柔的碰触和指尖的游移挑逗我。他声音柔和，用英语和日语轻声说着什么。我触及他的每一处肌肤，崇敬地用双手抚过他的胸膛，向下抚过双腿，然后跪在了他面前。  
他发出一声抗议，抓着胳膊拉我起来。“Ash。”他急切地说，眼中满是祈求。  
我的手划过他覆盖着牛仔布的臀部，用牙齿咬着他的大腿。“没关系。”我保证道，“这是最棒的一种，我保证。”  
他无力地点头表示同意，手指颤巍巍地穿过我的头发。我解开他的牛仔裤，轻轻地从腿上褪下。我的心跳先加速起来。他的阴茎硬挺——很是积极——我小心翼翼地把它送进口中。  
英二呻吟。  
这声音弄得我想哭。我从不知道，和心爱的人做爱这件事原来妙不可言。我用双唇和舌头爱抚着他，用我学到的所有技巧把他引向释放的边缘。他的膝盖慢慢没了力气，不一会就把全副体重压到墙上，几乎站不住了。我以前见过这种反应，但此刻欲仙欲死的是英二，让我更加自豪快乐。我小心地款待着他，直到他央求叫停，又要我一直继续。  
这时我才允许他解放，他颤抖着释放而出，我吞下了口中每一滴灼热苦涩的东西。他哭了出来。他抓住我的头发。他哽咽着唤我的名字。他双腿发抖倒在地上，他倚墙滑下，后背擦到了外露的砖块。  
我很高兴，但还没满足，我抱住他，用力亲吻他的嘴唇。他的舌攻上我的舌，他的嘴巴如饥似渴，狼吞虎咽。“我想进去（I want to be inside of you)，”我在吻间低吼着，“我需要(I need)。”突然，他的手伸到了我裤子里，手指握住了我的阴茎，我把嘴紧贴上他的嘴，封堵快乐的呻吟。“干你（To fuck you)，”我坚持道，同时咬着他的嘴唇和下巴。  
英二点点头，他的眼神平静而充满信任。我有种感觉，我想做什么他都会答应的。我把食指伸进口中，尽量把它润湿。英二睁大了眼，伸手抓过我的手。他几乎羞赧地微笑着，把我的手放进了自己口中，在柔软的唇间吮吸着指头，并用舌头包裹起来，我觉得自己快要因为张力爆炸了。  
他最终放开了我的手指，它现在彻底润湿，准备就绪了。我慢慢地把手指推入他体内。他显得很震惊，甚至是慌乱。“等，等等！Ash！”  
“放松。”我小声说，羽毛般轻柔地吻着他的面庞各处。“放松全身就好，很快就会舒服的。”我开始动作，轻柔地帮助他准备好接受下一步。英二剧烈地喘息着，他的黑眼睛半睁半合，脸上像是一部表情的百科全书，恐惧，尴尬，愉悦，每一种都迷人而完美。我用另一只手笨拙地摸索自己的裤子，把所有注意集中在英二身上的同时，尽量优雅地把它脱了下来。  
我放进了第二根手指，他的臀部对着我起伏着。他虚弱地要求再放，声音气若游丝。我真希望这里有润滑剂什么的。我扫视着暗室，想找到些合用的东西，可这间壁橱里充满了危险化学品，哪一件都跟安全不沾边。我在手上吐了口口水，用来润湿我的阴茎。这不算最好的解决办法，但聊胜于无。我深呼吸了一下，迫使自己放慢速度。我知道，如果伴侣不小心，这个过程会极其疼痛。  
最初他很紧张，他抗拒我。“英二，”我柔声安抚着倾下身吻上他肿起的嘴唇。“英二，放松。让我来。我不想伤到你。”我吻着他的喉咙和胸口，用手指逗弄他的乳头，他在我身下蠕动，又获得了快感。  
我顶了进去。“啊！”他叫道，他抓着我的后背，把脸埋进了我的脖子。他的呼吸破碎而慌张。我被吓到了，因为我发现自己也可以是造成这份疼痛的一方。我强迫自己不要动，等他适应我。  
“还好吗？”过了一会，我问，我因为努力控制，声音显得紧绷绷的。  
英二看着我，即使是在昏暗的红光里，依然亮闪闪的。“我爱你。”他悄声说道，拨开了我脸上汗湿的头发。“一直都爱，我会一直爱你。”  
我已经知道，但听见别人说出口，和仅仅是心知肚明仍然有着天壤之别。  
我开始动了。英二喘息着颤抖，然后将他的胯部与我的相靠。他的脸上浮现出犹豫的笑容。“很舒服。”他喘息着说。“你身上真暖和，很重。”  
我确定他感觉舒服便加快了速度，迫切地满足自己。我听到自己唇间泄出了一声呻吟，他身体紧实火热。我的手抓着我们身下的床单，关节狠狠地压着水泥地面。我想抓住他的头发，暴力地占有他，但明白用这个方式还为时过早。我强迫自己放慢速度。  
“我一直想这么做。”我贴着他的胸口说，我的舌头伸出去品尝他胸膛上成串的汗珠，“已经很久了，英二。”  
他的双手拂过我的背部，扣住我的臀，他的指甲嵌入我的皮肉里，有点疼痛。他强行拉近我，顶起他的胯部，用双腿环住我。“我不知道自己想要什么，”他在我耳边念着，“除了我想要你。”  
我又撑了一小会，随即释放了出来，发着抖气喘吁吁。我的声音从体内发出，那种喊声我以前从没听过。英二温暖的手放在我背上，在我高潮时甚至依然抚慰着我。我倒下了，汗淋淋的身体与他的身体紧紧相贴。  
我的心跳好像就是慢不下来，即使我做深呼吸，尽力平静下来也无济于事。我从英二身上下来，拉近彼此距离。地面贴在我们滚烫的皮肤上发出凉意，洗发水和显影液的味道渐渐盖过了让人陶醉的性爱气息。  
“我们没问题？”英二迟疑地问道。“这事不会改变我们的关系？”  
我思考了一下。成为情侣真的会改变我们吗？我会更加关注他，更频繁地想他吗？不。无论任何情况，他已经是我心里的第一位了，是一天结束之时，我迫切地希望团聚的那个人。“没问题。”过了一会，我回答他。“晚上你可能会发现我跑到你床上，而不是我自己床上，除此之外，一切都不会改变。”  
他用鼻子蹭蹭我。“很好。我已经受够一个人睡了。”

他听起来十分满足又得意洋洋，逗得我爆出大笑。我情不自禁。他看了看我，马上一块笑起来。一切都感觉好极了。  
接着英二吻了我，同时他的手向下滑到了我的胸膛。我的身体起了反应，笑声灭在喉咙里。“我们可以再来一回？对不对？”他问道，羞怯地垂下了眼睛。我吃了一惊。这么说他胃口不错。谢天谢地，我还年轻。  
我们还没来得及开始，就被一记敲门声叫停了。  
“呃，英二？”是Alex。“你看到Ash了吗？他今晚应该和我们在这里见面的。”门把晃动起来。虽然人人都知道暗室的门不能随便开，但看来Alex可能照开不误。  
英二慌忙坐起来，把布料盖在我们两人膝上，就好像如果Alex直接进来，这小小一块矜持的象征真能有用似的。“别开门！”他大喊，“我们正在洗照片！”  
一阵脚步声响起，Alex放开了门把手。“Ash在你这里吗？”  
“我在这儿。”我说。除了应答以外没办法离开这房间，如果我撒谎，Alex和其他成员肯定会看穿。我穿好裤子，用我最威严的声音向副手发话，“我们再过一会才能出来，不然照片就毁了。不如你们先开始吧？”  
英二嘻嘻笑着。他用手捂嘴掩盖声音，但我得拼命避开他的目光。如果我看他，保证也会笑出来。  
“没问题，老大。”Alex轻快地说。我能听到他在地毯上拖着步子走远的声音。  
英二大笑，捡起他的蓝色牛仔裤快速套在腿上。  
“太悬了。”他说。  
我回以笑容，但心里直冒冷汗。太危险了。关于我和英二的关系，我相信手下们心中早有定论，所以事实性证据并不会让他们大吃一惊，但我还没准备好把这事公之于众。这是我和英二的事，跟别人毫无关系，但在我们发现彼此真心的同时就差点暴露真相，搞得我十分紧张。  
我站在英二身后，用胳膊环住他。他向后靠在我身上，似乎这是世上最自然不过的举动。或许确实如此。“我得去见他们了。”我生硬地说道，其实并不想离开。  
他转过头在我的上臂落下一吻。“还有我得处理一下那个。”他说着示意三脚架上的相机，它已经被忘在一边。相机已经不再闪光，我早就把它忘得一干二净了。  
“你觉得拍下来多少？”我问道，感觉红潮涌上脸来。  
英二奸笑着。“整卷都拍光了。”他说，“不过拍不到我们在地上。”  
我让他转过身面对我，把他贴在胸前。他的双臂环住我的腰，紧紧抱住。我感到他的心跳与我的心跳同在，他的呼吸湿热，喷吐在我的皮肤上。“我全都想看。”我低声告诉他。即使是白墙也不例外，看着照片就能想起闪光灯熄灭时我们具体在做什么。我想在钱包里放一张那样的照片，它是我们的秘密，因而更加非同寻常。  
他在我怀中不安地乱动，畏缩着好让自己缩小一点。“有好多废片。”他小声说道。  
“废片？”我低头看他，看出他很局促。我温柔地吻他。“肯定都是好照片。”  
最终我出去和Alex和作战会议成员碰面。英二在暗室里待了几小时，估计是在奋力工作。  
第二天醒来时，在我们床之间的床头柜上，我看到一叠照片。是黑白的，剪成了三张一长条，就像那群家伙给我看过的快照亭照片。第一张，我们都不大自在。第二张，我们吻在了一起。第三张，照片里是一面空白的砖墙，靠近照片底端的位置，衬布正往地上飘去。这张是我的最爱。  
我瞥了瞥英二的床，他蜷身躺着，很快睡着了。他很晚才上床，为什么不干脆爬到我床上来呢。不过这个错误很容易弥补。我把那叠照片放进抽屉爬上了床，是他的床，我用双臂抱住他，做好准备，创造一批崭新的记忆。

完


End file.
